Crosspoint arrays are structures used to address multiple devices. For example, a crosspoint array can be used to address a collection of individual memory elements in a memory cell. Each memory element can be addressed using a specific configuration of the crosspoint array. Such crosspoint arrays can include parallel bitlines (e.g., columns) crossed by perpendicular wordlines (e.g., rows) with the switching material of the memory element placed between the wordlines and bitlines at various crosspoints. Crosspoint arrays use various types of array decoder switches to selectively couple specific bitline-wordline pairs to appropriate stimulus signals (e.g., voltages or currents) to read, write, set, or form specific memory elements.